Nine is Enough
|image = File:Nine is Enough.png |season = 7 |number = 1 |overall =148 |network = ABC-TV |airdate = September 21, 1994 |teleplay = Stevie Ray Fromstein & Pat Bullard |story = Rob Ulin |director = Gail Mancuso |previous = Altar Egos (Finale) |next = Two for One }}Nine Is Enough was the first episode of Season 7 of Roseanne, also the 148th overall series episode. It was written by and Stevie Ray Fromstein and Pat Bullard from an original story by Rob Ulin, and was directed by Gail Mancuso. It originally aired on ABC-TV on September 21, 1994. Synopsis Dan is sick of having so many people living in the house and wants Becky and Mark to move out, Roseanne agrees until Becky tells them she and Mark are trying to get pregnant. Jackie has become overly protective of the baby, causing problems between her and Fred. After a fight, she goes to stay at Roseanne's place. When everyone finds out that Dan shaves his armpits (due to a cyst) Dan storms off to stay at Fred's. Jackie and Fred make up and Roseanne tells Dan she gave Becky and Mark until May to move out, then announces that she is pregnant. Cast Starring *Roseanne as Roseanne Conner *John Goodman as Dan Conner *Laurie Metcalf as Jackie Harris *Sara Gilbert as Darlene Conner *Sarah Chalke as Becky Conner *Michael Fishman as D.J. Conner Also Starring *Johnny Galecki as David Healy *Glenn Quinn as Mark Healy *Michael O'Keefe as Fred Guests *Travis Weaver as Ralph Trivia *Roseanne Barr is now credited simply as Roseanne, instead of Roseanne Arnold *This is the first of only six episodes of Season 7 that the entire main cast appears in. This is mostly due to Sara Gilbert and Sarah Chalke being absent in large portions of the season. *As implied by the title of the episode, the writers manage to create a scene where nine people found themselves in the Conner bathroom simultaneously. *In the closing tag, Dan who is in shock over Roseanne's announcement sits at the kitchen table as Roseanne's pregnancy progresses until the day of their son's first birthday party. Quotes :Roseanne (to Dan when he has to shave his armpit): Oh, honey, it's your very first lady shaver. Pretty soon, you'll start to get monthly visits from your special friend. :DJ (to Roseanne): You promised I could have friends sleep over. :Roseanne: Well, I didn't mean it. I thought you were just bluffing when you said you had a friend. :(While everyone is arguing about where they'll sleep in the house) :David: I'll just move down in the basement with Darlene. :Roseanne: Oh yeah, and why don't you just bang on the ceiling if you have trouble unfastening her bra. :Darlene: Cool. I thought she'd say no. :Roseanne: She did. :Becky (to Roseanne): Mom, Mark is really sick. When are we gonna get the upstairs bathroom fixed so he doesn't have to come down here? :Roseanne: As soon as we finish the guitar-shaped swimming pool. :Jackie (to Fred): I read somewhere that sleeping together bonds the family. :Fred: Yeah? Well, I read somewhere people read too much. :Jackie (to Roseanne): Fred and I had a huge fight this morning, so I brought the baby over here to teach Fred a lesson. :Roseanne: Jackie, don't you know anything? If you want to make the man suffer, you stay. You don't leave. :Dan: Where the hell can we talk in private? :Roseanne: Well, Dan, there's always the cone of silence. Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Premieres